halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick 'r Treat (Scarezone Orlando)
Trick 'r Treat was one of the five scarezones that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was based on the movie Trick 'r Treat and was also located in Central Park. History and Location On August 17th, 2017, Universal announced that a scarezone based on the movie, Trick 'r Treat, would be featured at that year's Halloween Horror Nights event. The scarezone would be located in an area called Central Park, a small wooded area connecting World Expo to Hollywood. There are two paths, one going along the Universal Lagoon and the other going through the trees. The scarezone would be located in the second of these two paths. It would prove to be very popular, and would win the Scarezone of the Year award in 2017. The scarezone would return the following year in the form of a haunted house called Trick 'r Treat. Description Break the rules. Pay the price. That’s the murderous moral of the five twisted stories in Trick ‘r Treat, a darkly hilarious tribute to Halloween. Media Description Trick 'r Treat. Working with Michael Dougherty,and legendary pictures is a dream come true for you. It's a cult classic horror movie,that is filled with a multitude with different characters. Dozens of characters showing in show casing,all of the vignettes that make up that movie,are gonna take over the Central Park,area.Four Hundred and Fifthy hand carved individual pumpkins,light up the canopy above the guests head. Sam is Large and in charge. And he is going to that you follow the rules...of Halloween,or else. -A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Decoration As in previous years (Excluding Lair of the Banshee) the trees in Central Park were filled with hundreds of glowing, hand carved pumpkins. In Central Park itself, were the porches of various characters from Trick 'r Treat, which their scare-actors interacted with guests from. There was also a pumpkin patch with a giant pumpkin that spewed fire from the top of its head. The scare-zone was also dotted with various other bits of Halloween type theming, including a couple statues of Sam. Scareactors * Sam X2 * Steven Wilkins X2 * Maria * Danielle * Janet * Laurie * Mr. Kreeg * Vampire Kid * Clown Girl * Bunny Kid * Doll Face Boy * White Stiltwalker * Black Skeletal Stiltwalker * Devil Head Kid * Paper Bag Kid * Upside Down Princess Girl * Skeleton Kid Pictures Sam (Orlando).png Sam with mask.jpg Sam.JPG Trick 'r Treat Black Skeletal Stiltwalker.JPG Trick 'r Treat Devil Kid.JPG Trick 'r Treat Bunny Kid.JPG Trick 'r Treat Barfing Kid and Steve Wilkins.JPG Trick 'r Treat Danielle and Janet.JPG Trick 'r Treat Clown Girl.JPG Trick 'r Treat Doll Head Kid.JPG Trick 'r Treat Mr. Kreeg.JPG Trick 'R Treat Upside Down Mask Girl.JPG Trick 'r Trad Paper Bag Kid.JPG Trick 'r Treat Steve Wilkins in Costume.JPG Trick 'R Treat Vampire Kid.JPG Trick 'r Treat Skeleton Kid.JPG Upside Down Princess Girl.png Trick 'r Treat Pumpkin Patch.JPG Trick 'r Treat Maria.JPG Trick 'r Treat Laurie.JPG Trick 'r Treat Dead Body.JPG Trick 'r Treat White Stiltwalker.JPG HHN 27 Media (Trick 'r Treat).jpg Trick 'r Treat Pumpkins 1.jpeg Trick 'r Treat Pumpkins 2.jpeg Trick 'r Treat Pumpkins 3.jpeg Trick 'r Treat Pumpkins 4.jpeg Laurie 2.png Laurie 3.png Laurie 4.png Laurie 5.png White Stiltwalker 2.png Mr.Kreeg 2.png Upside Down Princess Girl 2.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 2.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 3.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 4.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 5.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 6.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 7.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 8.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 9.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 10.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 11.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 12.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 13.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 14.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 15.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 16.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 17.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 18.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 19.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 20.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 21.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 22.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 23.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 24.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 25.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 26.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 27.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 28.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 29.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 30.png Trick 'r Treat Scareactor Reward (2017).png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 31.png Black Skeletal Stiltwaker 32.png Trivia * This scarezone won scarezone of the year in 2017. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Central Park Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Licensed scarezones Category:Scarezone of the Year